1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for a lever for controlling a parking brake intended for vehicles including brake units such as drum brakes or disc brakes on two opposing wheels in a pair of wheels and an electrically driven tightening means for applying or releasing a braking force on the said brake units.
2. Background Information
A large number of suggestions for electrically maneuvered parking brakes for replacing conventional hand controlled parking brakes are known. Electrically maneuvered hand brakes are described for instance in GB 04 38 A, WO 92 1142 and EPO 398 46 A2.
The purpose of the present invention is to achieve an electrically maneuvered parking brake lever with a number of advantages compared to previously known designs. This is achieved according to the invention mainly through at least one sensor arranged to sense the position of the maneuver lever and provide control signals to a first electrical motor. The electrical motor drives a tightener for generating braking power corresponding to the position of the lever. In addition to being electrically maneuverable, the lever is also manually adjustable. A second electrical motor is arranged to maneuver the lever depending on control signals being input to it, and that when the lever is completely tightened in a locked position the same second electrical motor being arranged to lock the lever and prevent hand adjustment.
The present invention offers the following advantages, among others:
Clear indication to the driver of when the brake has been automatically set or released because the lever moves to the right position by itself.
Simple function and use.
Good child protection. An extra child protection lock is automatically applied when certain situations occur, such as when the driver leaves his seat, without making normal use difficult.
The braking powers are adjustable to desired levels using appropriate springs.
The apparatus can be fitted to all types of electrical parking brakes by proper positioning.
Installation is simple as the whole apparatus can be made in a module.
Placement in the car can be changed without affecting the function of the apparatus.